


Imagine Dragons. Just Imagine them. Dragons, man.

by butchrose



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dragons, Dragons, Gen, Humor, I don't even know my friends told me to do this, Radioactive, Songfic, blame them, not me, someone had to do this, that person was me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchrose/pseuds/butchrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons. Imagine them. Also, slightly edited song fic because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dragons. Just Imagine them. Dragons, man.

_I'm waking up,_

_To ash and dust (I put it there)._

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

_I'm breathing in the chemicals._

_[ROARS]_

Slowly, the song began to take over the radio waves. At first, only the more alternative stations picked it up. However, after several weeks more and more popular radio stations began to play the song.

_I'm breaking in,_

_to your house,_

_and burning it down by myself._

_This is it, the apocalypse._

_[woah]_

People, admittedly, were a bit curious. Imagine Dragons? Who were they? Why did they like dragons so much? Why did they want us to imagine them so badly? Do they know something about all of these mysterious cases of arson going around?

_I'm waking up,_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow (fire)_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 People everywhere were calling for a press conference. Well, the people whose houses weren't burnt down, that is. The people who didn't listen to much music didn't really give a shit. They weren't really true Americans anyway. True Americans (and people of other nationalities, on an afterthought) loved the latest music trends. Those damn traitors and their arsoned houses could go fuck off. MTV is on, I don't give a shit about your house. Wait, why is the smoke detector going off? Someone needs to change the batteries or something.

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh I'm_

_A fucking dragon, a fucking dragon_

_(how did that get on the airways anyway I thought American radio couldn't even use the word fuck oh well whatever it's a badass song anyway)_  

Press conference. Imagine Dragons was late. Fashionably late, obviously. What other kind of late was there when it came to a band? Everyone was waiting around, cameras ready, when a noise came from the roof. Everyone looked up. The roof caved in. Oh. Dragons. Shit. Why did nobody see that coming? Oh shit the conference hall is burning down. Everything is on fire. Why is this happening. Why dragons?

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh I'm_

_A fucking dragon, a fucking dragon_

JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY WHY DIDN'T WE SEE THAT COMING OH GOD FUCKING DRAGONS MAN WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN THIS IS NOT THE AMERICAN DREAM 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I had to do this. My friend asked for inspiration and I said dragons and immediately got inspired to write this. Also, first fic. Woo. Feel free to leave a comment about how amazingly horrible this was. So yeah. Dragons.


End file.
